Winter Spirit
by Hisoka yume
Summary: We all know Jack Frost as a being who is curious, mischievous, sarcastic, and the spirit who brings winter to the children, but all through his very long life doing his job, deep down in his heart he develops a certain dream to have a normal life of his own and wishes to be a real person. Will his dream come true or will the dream be shattered?
1. Chapter 1- A Diamond

**Author's Note: wrote this story before the movie offically released. **

* * *

**_Back-story_**

Long ago in a mystical world, there lived a small kingdom filled with mystical creatures. The creatures lived in this part of the world where they could live in peace without being bothered. Their world existed among the earth but was simply hidden and unseen to humans; like if it didn't exist.

The world was practically identical to the North Pole, since it would have a never ending weather of snow, which is why the creatures that lived in the world were mostly made of snow; in other words they were snow people that lived among the cold environment.

Though there were only two people in the world who looked similar to an average person, but what made them different was that they had a phenomenal power into controlling everything related to winter, like a blizzard, snow storms etc. Since this young man and young woman were the only two who had this rare power, they were the rulers among the world and lived in a small ice castle they both created together. Within time the two fell in love, got married, and decided they wanted to have a child of their own.

The young man was really nervous just pacing back and forward, waiting; he was waiting for a sign whether if his wife was okay, but most importantly he was thinking about the new arrival.

"Will the baby arrive safely? Will it be a boy or a girl?" These questions were spiraling around in his head while he was waiting anxiety. After another hour, the door finally opened and there was his wife, smiling at him with happiness holding a small figure wrapped around a small blue blanket. She walked up to him showing their new born baby to him, "It's a boy," she said softly smiling. A part of the blanket unfolded revealing a innocent baby's face; he had pure bluish eyes, slight pale skin resembling the whiteness of the snow, and had short silver hair. He just kept staring blankly at his parents.

"Awww, how cute is he?" the young man said; he was so proud that he was now a father. "He has your eyes," he continued. The wife just giggled still admiring her new baby. "He looks like he came from the snow, we should name him Frost," the man said to his wife. Though the wife made a slight sour face, "I was thinking of naming him Jack, I don't why, but I'm very fond of that name," she said to her husband. "Okay, well how about this then, we combined the two names into one, we call him Jack, Jack Frost," the father said. "Yeah, I like it," she said, "Our new boy, JackFrost."

Throughout, the years at a young age, jack had developed into a being that was always curious, quite mischievous at times, sarcastic, and very proud of what he does. As he was growing up, he always wondered way he had such a unique power, his parents told him that he was special and that when he was older, his job would be to bring winter to Earth when it was time for the winter season to come.

Ever since his parents mention about the people from Earth, he couldn't help but go there inconspicuously and see how the world and the people were like due to his curiosity; though of course he would do this when he was bored or just to have some fun.

Since his parents told him once that they were not human and were a type of winter spirits, he stop aging when he hit his mid-twenties, and kept living for centuries. Eventually he would get tired of his appearance, and would change his physical form every century now and then with the help of a unique power he had that he didn't inherit from his parents; it was unknown how he got the ability, but he couldn't do it all the time since the power was strictly limited.

As he would visit a town, only kids were the ones who could see him; some of those kids would say that Jack Frost looked like an elf, a snowman, a small boy, an older man and so on and so forth; Though since he was the type to always have fun and was a kid at heart, a few centuries later he changed his appearance again, resembling a teenage boy, but his voice still stayed matured like a man. His eyes, skin color, and hair were the same as the time of his birth; his hair was slightly wavy with a few spikes and was a little messy as well. He wore a simple blue jacket with brownish pants along with being barefooted.

At this time, he had fully mastered his power of winter and had it contained into a wooden staff he had obtained. Throughout his days he would go down to Earth and play snow games with kids during the holiday season and sometimes would explore to see what had changed.

* * *

"Look out! He's coming!" a little girl said to her friend running playfully. Jack was running towards the little girl with a snowball in his hand, "I'm going to get you!" he said playfully to the little girl. He threw the snowball, but it missed and splattered into the snow.

The little girl and the boy that was with her, both giggled, "You missed us! Now it's our turn," they both scoop up some snow and formed it into a ball. Jack chuckled, "Just try and catch me," he said smiling "Charge!" the two children said running towards him with their snowballs.

"Jack gave a small laugh and started running, trying to doge their snowball attacks. The two children hit him with their snowballs and then jumped on his back, body slamming him to the snow's surface. The two children were giggling, lying on top of him, "Okay, I give, you win," he said smiling at the two. The children finally got off him and help him on his feet. "Wow that was a lot fun! Let's play another game Jack, please?" the little girl asked tugging on his arm. "Yeah, please?" the little boy also asked. "You know I would love too, but I think it's time for you two to start heading home before night comes, you two don't want your parents to be worried sick about you do you?" he said to them.

"No," they both said innocently looking down to at their feet. "Well it's time to go then, but don't be sad, I'll still be around, and if you see me again, we'll play another game, okay?" he said picking their chins up to cheer them up. "Okay, bye Jack" they both said to him giving their last wave goodbye. After that, they both ran towards home, leaving Jack.

He then stared up at the sky watching the clouds move, "Kids, makes me wish I was the one doing Santa's job instead of him," he said to himself. He then sighed, "Oh well," he then summoned his staff and began to hover above the ground. "Let's see what kind of small damage I can do today," he said. He then flew higher up to sky and started scouting the city from above.

As he was flying in the air looking down at the town, he had a rather bored expression on his face. "This city is so dull, it needs something, something exciting…I know, a fresh powerful snow-storm will probably do the trick, for my amusement that this," he said with a slight laugh.

He then held out his hand and inhaled his breath. After pausing for a few seconds, he then let go of his breath and started to blow out a wave of snow close to his hand; the snow fell down from his hand towards the town. As the snowflakes were falling, he was thinking, "Mmmm…not good enough."

Then he pointed up his staff and in that instant a mass of snow and wind shot out of it, spreading it all over the town in a second; Snow was falling, and the wind was blowing powerfully moving the fallen snow, making it bury people's cars, and cover the streets as well.

Since it was so cold, ice began to form on other parts of the streets too. People were freezing instantly and had trouble walking on the snow along with the wind trying to push them back; it was complete chaos for them. "Awww, that's better, nothing's better than a fresh snow storm," he said in amusement. "I should go down and get a closer look," so he did.

As he swoop down and landed on the ground, he saw that many people were running around trying to get indoors due to the storm he had created. He continued to walk on the streets admiring and loving the weather he had created; he didn't really have to hide since the adults were mostly out and everyone knows that they can't see magical figures due to lack of imagination.

After a while of observing as he was walking, a person who walked across from him caught his eye. The person was wearing a thick purple jacket while the hood and scarf was covering the person's face, but due to the strong wind, the hood blew back revealing most of the face. Jack stopped and practically looked like a statue, staring at the person; his eyes widen and it seem that time had stop for him.

The person he was gazing at was a young girl who looked like the same age as him. She had loose short red hair, had pale skin due to the cold weather, and had green eyes. It couldn't happen, but Jack instantly had fallen in love for the first time, but with a human, a human that doesn't even know that he exists. In his eyes, she looked so beautiful and innocent; he gazed at her like if she was a diamond, a diamond that was shining with beauty. She continued to walk and passed right by him. He turned still looking at her with a slight smile on his face.

"Who is she?" he wondered. But then he smacked himself on the head, "Get real Jack there is no way it would work anyway, I mean we are from two different worlds," he said to himself trying to shake off the feeling. Though he couldn't help but still keep thinking about her.

A few days had passed since Jack had last seen the girl. He thought it was quite dumb of him for developing feelings for a human,

"It must be because I took a form of a teenager, and now I'm starting to act like if I'm actually a person, even though I'm not," he kept saying in his mind every time he would think about her; though he kept this situation quiet, since he didn't want his parents to know and didn't want them to be angry with him.

But as usual, Jack was curious about the girl, he wanted to know more about her, but mostly importantly, he at least wanted to see her again. So one day, while his parents went somewhere to do a job, he went to Earth and visited the same town again, hoping that he would find her.

As he floated down to the snowy surface, he noticed that the town was some-what quiet, not that many people were walking on the streets, or driving cars. "Mmmm…must be because of that snow storm I did a few days back, so they're being cautious," he said looking around his surroundings.

Then out of nowhere because of the silence, he suddenly heard a couple of feminine voices talking from a distance. He turned towards the sound of where it was coming from and in that instantly he saw the girl and a small little girl with her walking. He automatically switched to a panic mode since the little girl he saw was the same girl he was playing with a few days back, "Oh no, I can't let her see me, and what makes this worse is that she is with the red-headed girl I was going to look for," he said."Now Melody, we are going to the store then back home, that is it, I don't want you running off like you did when that unexpected snow storm occurred, you were lucky that it happened when you were at home, I had to fight through it to get home," the red-headed girl said to her little sister.

"Sorry, I…I was playing with a new friend and well he-" "Well that was still no excuse in leaving me like that, I was really worried and was hoping you were home, mom and dad could of kill me if I didn't arrive home before they did," the girl interrupted. "Sorry Crystal, but-" then that's when Melody noticed Jack. Melody stopped and tugged on her sister's arm, "Look Crystal there he is," she pointed. The situation was quite unpleasant and awkward for Jack at the same time. "Who?" Crystal asked.

"My new friend I mentioned, he's right there standing, don't you see him?" Melody asked. Crystal looked across Melody's direction, but didn't see anything. "I don't see him, come on, we need to go, this is no time for games," she said. "But he's right there," then Melody started running towards him. "Melody, come back! Melody!" Crystal cried running after her.

Melody ran and stood in front of Jack smiling. Even though Jack was feeling uneasy, he still pushed out a friendly smile to Melody. Crystal finally caught up to her, "I told you not to do that," she said tiredly catching her breath. "Look, see, he's right in front of us," Melody said looking at Jack. That's when Crystal looked up, even though she couldn't see him, she was unknowingly looking straight at him. Jack's heart was pounding rapidly and he slightly blushed looking upon her face again. "She looks beautiful and her name is Crystal," he said in his mind.

"Huh, yeah, I don't really see anyone Melody, you don't have to lie, now come on we really have to get going," she said taking her sister's hand walking back. "But I'm not lying, he really is there," Melody insisted, but Crystal wasn't listening. Melody was walking back with her sister, but she turned her head and saw that Jack was waving good-bye to her.

After he couldn't see those two anymore, he then sighed and kick the snow from the ground, "I hate this, I don't exist in her eyes, I can only be seen through the eyes of children," he said with slight anger. He then looked up at the sky again, "I really want to get to know her, if only…if only if I was human, then maybe I could have a chance to even talk to her.


	2. Chapter 2- A Desired Wish

Jack was in his room lying on the bed, still thinking about the idea of becoming a human. He had his arms crossed behind his head while he was just staring blankly above the ceiling. "Is it even possible for me to be able to become a real person? And…if there was a way then I would have to give up my power, I wouldn't be able to bring winter to the kids, or create winds, blizzards, snow-storms…everything. I'll be giving everything up," he said in his mind.

He kept collecting his thoughts together, trying to find an answer on what he should do. After a long period of time thinking, he finally reached his own solution on what to do. "Well I've been doing this job for a very, very….very long time and maybe….maybe it's time for me to actually move on." Silence filled the air.

He then sighed and got up from bed, "I think it's time for me to give my powers up," he said under his breath. "It might break their hearts, but I have to tell my parents, after all I'm sure all what a parent wants is to see their child happy, right?" He then slowly walked to the front door of his room and put his hand on the knob. He turned his head back looking at his room, "This could be the last time I'll ever set foot here, and I'll never be able to see this place again either."

Jack then gripped the knob tighter just thinking of the thought of never coming back. After a few moments of silence, he then turned the knob and left his room in searching for his parents that were somewhere around the castle.

After searching for quite awhile, he finally found them. His parents were both sitting on a couple of chairs relaxing; the father was reading a book while the mother was humming a tune, while sewing some fabrics that she had in a small basket next to her on the floor.

Jack looked down examining his hands; putting them together in wondering how he was going to break the news to them. Then the father suddenly looked up from his book and noticed Jack was standing before them. "What it is Jack, is there something bothering you? You always have that look on your face when you want to tell us something important," the father said closing, setting down the book on his lap. "What is it honey?" the mother asked putting her full attention on her son.

The time came for Jack to tell them on what was going on, but for some unknown reason he ended up being choked-up and couldn't really make out the words he wanted say. So he took a deep breath and finally came clean to his parents. "I went to Earth to do my job on bringing winter like I was supposed to, but along the way of doing that, for the first time I fell in love with this girl from there, and I can't stop thinking about her ever since I saw her, and I just really wanted to talk to her," Jack said to his parents as slowly and clear as possible. "Jack, honey, you know it's impossible for her to see you since only kids can see you," the mother said calmly.

"Yeah, I know," Jack stated. "You would have to give up your power and become human in order for her to even see your existence," the father added. Then Jack's eyes widen, "Is there a way I can do that, if there is, I'll do it," Jack said determined. "So then you have already thought this over, Jack?" the mother asked. "Yeah, I'm sorry, but I feel like this could be an opportunity for me to have a life of my own," Jack said trying to convince his parents.

His parents then looked at each other then back at their son, "Okay son, if this is what you really want, we'll give you your wish," the father said. "Wait, so you're not mad?" Jack asked confused. "No dear, we just want you to be happy, though we'll miss you greatly," the mother said getting up from her chair; she walked up to him and embraced him in her arms. "I'll miss you too, mom," Jack said back to her.

"Come Jack, it's time," the father said getting off his chair. With that said, the mother let go of her son, and saw him walking along-side his father, leaving to another room. A tear escaped from one of her eyes since she thought it could be the last time she would ever see her son again.

As Jack and his father were walking in a hallway, Jack couldn't help but look around the place since he never been to this part of the castle. "This must be the forbidden place my parents told me to keep out of," Jack said in his mind. They finally reached a door and as the father step right in front of it, the door automatically opened.

There was nothing in the room but only thing; it was a big book that was resting on a crystallized podium. The father walked to the podium, opened the book, and started flipping through the pages in searching for what he needed to help Jack. "Ah, here it is," the father said out loud pointing at a specific section in the book. He held out his hand and mumbled some kind of spell; Jack tried to catch on what his father said, but couldn't make out the words.

Then out of nowhere, an orb of blue light faintly appeared, hovering over the father's hand. He then closed the book and handed the orb to Jack. "Huh, what is this?" Jack asked looking hard at it. "It's a wishing spell, this orb held with any hand can grant one wish on what the person wants, though with a small price," the father said. "And the price is?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Well mostly the price for it would be, once you made the wish, you can't wish for the same thing twice; and in your case if you become human, an item will be given to you that you can use to change back and cancel your wish on being human if you don't like it. So you still have an opportunity to get your previous life back if things don't work well." the father said.

"Okay, I understand, thanks dad, I'll miss," Jack said to his father. "I'll miss you too, good-bye" the father said trying not to cry. Jack then took a deep breath and slowly closed his eyes; silence automatically filled the air as he was lost in his thoughts.

He held the orb closer to him and whispered on what he desired, "I wish I was a human," the words escaped from his lips. In that instant a burst of blue light exploded and started swirling around him; faster, faster, faster it swirled until he couldn't see anything anymore, only darkness.

"Hey, mister, are you okay?" a young boy asked; he had a worried expression on his face looking at the teenage boy who was lying unconscious on the snow. The boy just mumbled and slightly moved his arms. He then slowly opened his eyes and waited for his vision to come into view. As his hazy vision cleared, he saw that another boy was staring at him.

"Oh, good your okay," the boy said relieved; though the young teenager was quite confused. "Well I got to go, you really had me worried," the boy said leaving. The young boy then finally got up from the snow and was in a sitting position. "What happened? It feels like I've been drugged or something?" the boy said to himself putting his hand on his head trying to wake up.

Then that's when it finally clicked, "The spell! Did it work?" he asked himself snapping out of it; now completely awake. He looked around, "How-how can I tell?" he wondered. Then he turned to his back and noticed that a part of the ground was frozen into ice with snow covering it. He shifted the snow to the sides with his hands to get a clear view of the icy surface; in doing that, he startled a little when he saw his reflection through the ice.

"It worked," Jack said touching his face. Jack still had his young appearance as a teenage boy, but the difference was that his skin was no longer pale, it was slightly darker like an average person. His eye color and the clothes that he was wearing were the same, but the color of his hair had changed to blonde, yet the style of it was also the same. Jack was no longer a winter spirit, he was now an ordinary person.

After a while of the looking at his new self, he started to feel extremely cold; being barefoot didn't really seem like a good idea now, since he was feeling the soft yet very cold sensation of the snow he was stepping on.

It was so cold that he was able to see his own breath; he then stood up from the ground and wrapped his arms around his body to try to keep warm. "Now I know why some people hate winter," he jokily said to himself. He then started walking, "I better find some kind of shelter fast, or else I'm going to freeze to death out here." He even put his hood on to try to keep his ears warm as well.

Apparently since Jack's human body wasn't use to the cold, he started to feel like if he was coming down with something; every once in awhile he started sneezing, he started to feel run-down, and his noise was red due to all that rubbing that he did. "Great, this is just perfect," he said sarcastically looking down at his bare-feet, "I start a new life and I'm already getting sick," he said walking not looking where he was going. "And dad lied, I made my wish, and I never saw that item that was going to be giving to me as a ticket if I didn't like this wish."

Since Jack was so occupied with his thoughts, out of nowhere, without looking he bumped into a person that was in front of him. They both fell back and the young girl dropped the books that she was carrying. "Oh, I'm…I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Jack automatically said; he was getting up without looking directly at the girl.

"No, it's okay, it was kind of my fault too," she chuckled a little trying to not make him feel bad. She was then quietly, collecting the books that had fallen. "Oh let me help," Jack said picking up a green book that was on his side. "Oh thanks," the girl said reaching out her hand for the book; then that's when they both finally got a good look at each other. The girl was no one other than Crystal, though Jack kept that in mind. Crystal looked at Jack and saw how run-down and sick he was; he looked truly awful.

She even felt how cold his skin was when she touched his hand for a second to collect the book. "Oh my gosh, you look awful, you should get indoors, since it looks like your catching a cold," she said worriedly. Then she examined on how he was dressed; the bare-feet gave it away. "You…you don't have a home do you?" she asked sadly.

"No, I don't," he said. "Well then you can come with me, I'm sure my parents will understand, you really shouldn't be out in your condition," she said getting up with her books. She held out her hand to him, "Come on, I'll take care of you," at least until you feel better," she offered. Jack couldn't help but smile, so he took her hand and both of them ended up walking together to her house; luckily for Jack it was close by. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Crystal," she said cheerfully to Jack "That's a pretty name," Jack said to her. "Thank you," she said. She couldn't help but blush with receiving that complement.


	3. Chapter 3- A Bright or a Dark Future?

After that pleasant walk that Jack had, they both finally arrived at Crystal's house. "My parents aren't home at the moment since they have taken my sister to the movies, they'll probably be back in a hour, but I'm sure they won't mind your company if I tell them your situation," Crystal said while walking up to the front porch; though Jack felt uneasy again due to thinking about her younger sister, "What if she recognizes me? Then what would I do?" Jack wondered while Crystal was opening the front door.

"Well here it is, you can sit on the chair over there next to the fireplace, so you can warm up, and I'll go make you some warm soup," Crystal said setting her books down on a nearby table. She took off her thick jacket and headed to the kitchen. Jack closed the door and did what she said; he relaxed on the chair putting his hands together trying to get warm.

Even though his nose was still a little stuffed up, he felt better then he previously did when he was out in the cold. After awhile Crystal arrived with Jack's small meal, "Here you go, be careful it's hot," she said giving it to him. "Thanks," he said; without another word, he started slowly eating the soup. Crystal then got a chair and sat next to him. "So, I never quite got your name?" she said curiously. Jack then hesitated for a moment, "Should I tell her my real name, or make one up?" he asked himself. But since Crystal wanted to know now, he gave in.

"Well you'll probably laugh if I told you my name," he said turning his attention to her smiling. "Well what it is, I'll try not to laugh," she said. "My… full name is Jack Frost, but people usually call me Jack for short," he said turning back his attention to the soup he was eating. "Jack…Frost, like "The Jack Frost"… that fairly tale guy that is told to children along with Santa Claus and everyone else?" Crystal asked. "Yeah, like him," Jack said staring at the fire. "It doesn't hurt to believe in him along with the others every once in a while," he continued.

"Yeah, I guess, you know my sister said to me some time back that she saw him, but I think she was just pretending," Crystal said. "I heard it's because he can only be seen through the eyes of children, but that doesn't stop me from believing," Jack said turning to her with a small smile. "You're never too old to believe," he finished saying.

"Huh, well that's a very nice thought, I never really thought of it that way, you seem to be a very interesting person Jack," Crystal said smiling; and in that moment she had started to developed a crush on him since she got lost in his eyes for a couple of seconds. "Huh, yeah well I'm going to get your medicine for that cold now." She said snapping out of it; she then got up from her chair, got his plate since he was done, and headed into the kitchen to get his medicine.

As Crystal was in the kitchen, Jack was still sitting comfortably on the chair. Then unexpectedly he started to hear faint voices from outside, he knew in that moment it was the rest of the family.

They eventually opened the door; Melody and the two parents came into the house taking off their thick winter jackets. "Honey, we're home!" the father called out. Crystal immediately dropped what she was doing, "Oh mom, dad, I'm glad your home, I want you to meet someone!" she yelled back. She ran and entered the living room. Though Jack froze like a statue on the chair; he didn't really want to move or better yet, be seen.

"Who is this person you want us to meet Crystal?" the mom asked. "Yeah, who?" Melody repeated. "Well," then Crystal stepped back and started tugging on Jack's arm, saying for him to get up. Even though he really didn't want to, he got up and Crystal introduced him to her family. The parents were quite startled because of how sick he looked, and Melody had more of suspicious expression on her face due to his appearance.

"This is Jack, he was lost, and was feeling sick, so I sort of brought him home because I thought I should help him," Crystal said a little nervous; wondering how her parents were going to respond. "Tis the season…" she added with a faint laugh. "Oh, my dear boy, you look awful," the mother exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah, it's kind of hard for me since I don't really have a place to go or a home of my own," Jack said scratching the back of his head. "Well luckily we do have a guest room, you can stay here for a while," the father said. "Yes, I'll set it up for you, it's just not right for you to go out under your condition, you need medicine and plenty of rest," the mother added.

"So then it's okay that he can stay?" Crystal asked to make sure. "Of course," the mother and father both said. "Thank you, I really appreciate it," Jack said smiling with an innocent look on his face. "Then we'll go set up the bed for you, so you can rest," the mother said. The parents walked off into the hallway to the guest room. "I'll go get your medicine then," Crystal said patting Jack's shoulder. She walked off into the kitchen which left Jack and Melody.

Melody just kept staring at Jack. Jack felt a little uneasy and didn't really know what to say to her. It was awfully quiet in the room until Melody finally broke the silence, "It's you, isn't it?" Melody asked knowing she was right.

Jack then kneeled down to her level and patted her on the head, "Okay, you got me, it is me," he said half-smiling. "What happen to you, Jack? Why is your hair and skin color different, and how can you be sick, I thought you were use to the snow, since you're Jack Frost," Melody wondered. "Well…" Jack scratched his chin for a second thinking,

"I felt like I needed a little break from doing my job and I wanted to see how humans like you lived, so I transformed myself into a real person, and since I'm human, my body is not use to the cold, reason why I got sick," Jack said explaining to her. "Oh, that means I can tell Crystal you really do exist," Melody implied happily. "No!" Jack said immediately in a panic. Then Melody looked at him confused. "I mean no, I don't really want her to know just yet on who I really am; she knows my name is Jack Frost, but she doesn't know that I'm "The Jack Frost," so I will really appreciate it if you keep this little secret only between us two," he said calmly in a low voice; he didn't want anyone to hear.

"Promise, me?" he added. Melody thought for a moment then answered, "Okay, I promise," she said happily; she then wrapped her arms around his body hugging him, though he gently pushed her away.

"Hey," he said smiling, "I'm happy with the hugging and all, but I'm sick right now and the last thing I would want is for you to get sick too," he exclaimed. "Sorry," she said. He then got up, "Well I guess I'm heading to bed, I had a very long and eventful day," he said stretching. "Tell your sister that I'll be waiting for her in my new room," he said walking to the hallway. "Okay," Melody responded back.

Meanwhile back at the castle, Jack's parents were looking at him through a projection from a floating crystal ball. "Oh, well at least he found a family that will take care of him for the time being," the mother said still worried about her son; it's just like about what all mothers would do with their children.

"Yeah, don't worry my dear, I'm pretty sure Jack will be alright," the father said comforting his wife. Then unexpectedly the doors opened revealing a figure. The figure appeared to be a young boy who was similar to Jack's present appearance; with silver hair, pale skin, except he had much darker blue eyes, and wore a long black coat instead of blue. The parents nonetheless greeted him on his arrival. "So, you have come," the father said to the young boy. "Yes," the boy bowed, "As you request." "Our youngest son , it has been so long since we have seen you," the mother said in a more calmly matter.

"Well…I wouldn't say that long," the boy said wanting to laugh. "So, what it is that is so important that you needed me to come right away?" the boy asked looking at his parents. "Well we need you to take Jack's place on delivering winter to Earth for now since he isn't doing it at the moment," the father said. Though the boy made a disgusted face, "Bring winter to Earth, I have more important things to do with my time than wasting my power on the humans from Earth, Why do you think I left to begin with?" he said angrily.

"We know dear, it's just that we need you, me and your father don't have the ability to do this kind of thing anymore like the two of you, please," the mother said trying to persuade her son. "I really hate those humans, they're weak," the boy said in his mind; though he finally answered, "Fine I'll do it, since my older brother isn't available, by the way, where is he?" he asked. Then the father pointed at the crystal ball that was floating in back of them. "Look there, Damien," the father said. Even though Damien was a little confused, he walked up the small steps and looked hard into the crystal ball.

The image in the ball revealed Jack lying comfortably in bed, smiling at Crystal, receiving the medicine. Damien look repulsed and felt like he wanted to puke, "He became one of those weaklings," he said in his mind disgusted.

Then he looked at the girl that was with him, "I sense the reason you did this was because of her. You have become soft, my brother, you have let yourself become one of them and for that, I feel like you… should be killed…along with that girlfriend of yours as well," he couldn't help but give a sinister smile; with all the dark thoughts that were floating around in his head. Then he turned back to his parents, "I think it's time I pay Jack a visit, I haven't seen him in so long," he said smiling as innocently as possible.

As Damien departed the room, he ran deeper into the hallway thinking, "If I'm going to do this, I think I better get a little help first before I go to Earth, he said in his mind. He secretly entered the forbidden part of the castle of where the book was kept. "Ah, the old magical book, let's see if this can be of use to me," he said opening the book flipping the pages. "Well there must be a spell here somewhere that I can use so that when I see Jack, he can see me since humans don't see our kind."

He flipped the pages one by one until he finally found what he was looking for. "Ah, here it is, I knew it was here, I know I'll be breaking the rules, but I'm not really the type to follow them anyway." He then mumbled the spell which activated the invisibility shield to break. "Now, let's see if there is anything else I can use in this book since I'm already here," he continued to look through the book. "Ah, this look's interesting," he pointed with a sinister smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4- A Dream to a Nightmare

It had been about a week since Jack had entered into a new family. With the help of Crystal and her caring family, he had finally got over his cold and was feeling better along with getting use to his new body.

Even though he liked his old clothes; the parents ended up buying Jack some new ones that he would wear when he would go out; what he would mostly wear would be a blue sweater along with the brown pants he refused to give up, he also wore white socks and simple shoes; the parents even got him a thicker blue jacket for going out instead of the plain one he was wearing. It was a little hard for him, but he eventually adjusted; especially when it came to wearing shoes since he was use to being bare-foot.

"Okay, Melody it's time for bed!" the mother called out from the kitchen. Melody was sitting on the rug watching television. Melody turned, "Awww, but I'm not tired!" "No, butts!" the mother responded. Melody then made a pouted face, got up and turned off the television.

That's when Jack came in, overhearing the mother's orders; he looked at Melody and noticed the sad face she had. He didn't really like to see kids' sad, especially little girls, so he walked up to her while having an idea in mind. "Hey, how about I tell you a bed time story before you drift to sleep? I'm pretty sure it will help," Jack offered giving a small smile. Then Melody's sad face disappeared showing a happy smile. "Okay," she said. "Alright, then let's go."

He then picked her up and carried her, walking into the hallway. As Jack was in the hall, Crystal was coming from another direction; she noticed Jack and quickly hid by a wall secretly watching him pass by. "Ever since he came, Melody had this certain attachment to him, Why?" Crystal wondered.

"He said his name was Jack Frost, like that fictional character, but why do I get this crazy feeling that that fictional character could possibly be him." All these thoughts were spiraling around in Crystal head, trying to create sense out of it. Then she remembered what he said the first day she met him, "I heard it's because he can only be seen through the eyes of children, but that doesn't stop me from believing. You're never too old to believe." "He…he must be..," Crystal quietly said to herself.

Then Crystal started to hear laughing and loud voices coming from Melody's room. She knew Melody and Jack were talking about something; she wanted to know what was going on, but didn't want to get caught, since maybe she might find a clue to the truth. She took each step quietly toward Melody's room and slightly opened the door and took a peek inside.

"Thank you for the short story Jack," Melody said lying in her bed. Jack then pulled the covers close to her tucking her in, "Glad you liked it, and don't worry, if you think positive thoughts, those nightmares won't bother you, and if they do, I'll be there to protect you," Jack said patting her on the head.

That's when Crystal started gazing at Jack; falling for him again, "He really has a way with children…and he's quite charming as well," Crystal said in her mind. "Goodnight." "Goodnight, sweet dreams," said Jack; he then turned off her lamp and started making his way out the door.

Crystal then panicked, and without thinking started walking big steps away from the door trying to leave to her room, but she ended up getting caught mid-way when Jack opened the door and spotted her.

"Oh, hey Crystal," Jack said walking up to her. Then Crystal turned and faced Jack, "Hi, I was just heading to bed, until well I saw that you were tucking my sister in, and I thought it was very sweet of you," she said trying not to blush or show that she was nervous.

"Oh, you saw that, well it sort of natural for me to do that," he said smiling trying not to get nervous either. Crystal didn't really know on what to say after that, so she made a fake yawn, "Well, I'm feeling a little tired, myself, I think I'll turn in early tonight," she said stretching her arms.

Then as soon as she started walking away, Jack spoke, "Crystal, wait," she stopped and turned, "What is it?" Jack's heart was racing and his hands felt like they were sweaty, "Ummm…well I was thinking if you like…that maybe the two of us could hang- out and go somewhere tomorrow, maybe ice- skating?" Jack said looking at her. Crystal thought for a moment then gave a warm smile, "Sure, why not, I love to go," she said.

Without another word Crystal then walked up to Jack and gave him a soft kiss on the check. "Goodnight, she said softly. Jack then responded back as she was leaving, "Goodnight." He couldn't help but touch his check, slightly blushing on the kiss that he received. "I guess wishes do come true," he whispered to himself while walking to his own room.

It was a new day and Jack couldn't wait to spend time with the girl he secretly had feelings for. Since it was actually his first time out being alone with her, it made him quite nervous, though he was really good in hiding it when it came to see her. Jack was all ready bundle up waiting for Crystal; it took her a few minutes, but she finally opened and closed the door as she came out. "Sorry, had a little issue with my coat," she said with a chuckle.

"That's okay, we have the whole day," Jack said. "Yeah, just so you know, I'm not really a good skater," Crystal said while both of them were walking down the porch. "No, worries, I'll teach you, it's all about letting loose and having fun," he said; though as they were walking by, from a distance, a figure was hiding behind a tree spying on them. It was no one other than Jack's younger brother Damien. He looked at his brother with disgust since he saw his human appearance.

"I think the girl will be the first to go, it's just no fun to kill Jack first without having him squirm and suffer a little before he dies," Damien said; plotting his plan. "I'll just wait until the time is right to take action, in the meantime, I'll secretly be keeping my eye on them." With that said, he left, vanishing into a breeze of snow.

Meanwhile Jack and Crystal were at an ice-skating ring. Apparently since people already had their turned skating, they left, so only Jack and Crystal were there. Jack was so excited since he hadn't don't anything ice or snow game related for quite a while; he already had his skating shoes on and was waiting for Crystal to put on hers. "Huh, I remember I actually use to do this without having to wear skates," Jack said in his mind chuckling a little.

"I would just step on the ice and it felt like I was sliding freely, like if I was a bird flying, but on the ground." Jack couldn't help but smile remembering the things he would do; along with the pranks. "Okay, I have them on," Crystal said. "Okay," then Jack stepped on the ice, "First you must not be afraid, learn to let yourself go, just watch on how I do it so you can get an idea," Jack said preparing. Crystal gave a small laugh, "Okay, show me what you can do."

Then that's when Jack zoned out everything around him, and concentrated on the icy-surface he was on. He immediately ran to give a boost and started skating around the ice. Crystal was so amazed that he looked like if he was a professional. "It's like if he had done this for quite awhile, "Crystal said in her mind looking at him.

"Melody said once that Jack Frost is a character that is one with everything related to winter, like snow, blizzards, winds, and ice, and Jack seems like he is well experienced, so could the character Jack Frost actually be real? Is it him?" she wondered.

Then Jack interrupted her train of thought, "There like that, now it's your turn," he said smiling holding out his hand."Huh, okay," Crystal said feeling uneasy taking his hand. "Don't worry, I'll help you, I won't let you fall," he said cheering her up; he guided her on the ice. As soon as she stepped on the ice, she immediately started to fall; though Jack quickly caught her in his arms.

Even though he didn't see, Crystal was blushing since she was so close to him. "Clumsy, me," she said giggling. "Here, let's do it like this," Jack said; he gave her some space and was holding one of her hands. "Just follow me," he said softly. It took her a couple of baby steps to move, but eventually she did and the two were skating around together. It was a nice and beautiful moment for the two, after they were done; they both sat together on a nearby bench to take of the skates. "Wow Jack, that was a fun experience I had, I honestly never would of thought I would learn to ice-skate," Crystal said smiling looking at Jack.

"Yeah, but I thought it was more fun when I was skating with you," he said. Crystal then blushed, "Me too." Then they both relaxed and rested one of their hands on the bench; only when they did, their hands were touching each others. They looked at each other and both blushed, though without another word, slowly they began to come close to one another. And within that moment, they both had their very first kiss; it felt like a dream come true for Jack, but little did he know that that dream was going to be shattered.

After that exciting experience, Jack and Crystal were side-by-side walking home; though all of a sudden, a heavy, powerful wind started to blow on the two. Crystal held on to Jack's arms tightly, "What's going on, this isn't normal," Crystal yelled. "No, it can't be…" Jack said in his mind; he had a serious yet worried look on his face.

The wind finally stopped, but as it descent, a figure was appearing in front of them. Jack's eyes widen in horror since he knew who it was, but better yet, that he can see him. "Damien!" Jack shouted angrily. "What, who?"Crystal was oblivious on what was going on. Damien just smiled and chuckled, "What's wrong Jack? Did I catch you in a bad time; you know it has been so long since I have seen you and I heard the news about you coming here, so I just wanted to pay you a visit," he said.

Jack was confused, "But I'm a human, I'm not supposed to see you since I'm not a child, why can I see you? You know it is everyone's rule that we keep our existence a secret, that's why we limit our existence only to be seen by children because of their strong imaginations," Jack said. Then Crystal's eyes widen on what Jack said, "Keep their existence a secret…that means…Jack Frost is real," she said in her mind; she was still clinging onto Jack's arm feeling terrified.

"An excellent question, it's simple, I got a little help from our parent's restricted magical book, in order for me and you to have this little conversation. But let's just cut to the chase now shall we," Damien then raised his hand and a blue beam shot out of it, hitting Jack on the chest directly; it was so powerful that it sent him and Crystal flying back. They moaned in pain from the unexpected impact. "The reason I'm here is because you have grown soft, you are not the brother I once knew, and the reason being," he then pointed at Crystal, "It's because of her, so since you have betrayed our family, I might as well get rid of you, but I rather start with the one you hold so nearly dear to your heart," Damien said.

Then Damien swooped down and grabbed Crystal by the arm, pulling her; she was screaming and crying for help, but no one was around. "No," Jack said; he was still lying on the ground corrupted with pain all over his body. Damien then put his hand over Crystal's mouth and held her close to him.

"Say, goodbye, this will be the last time you'll see her, unless you can try to catch me, but it wouldn't matter since you are only a human and don't have your powers anymore, you got want you wished for, good-bye Jack," with that said, Damien vanished along with Crystal held hostage. Jack then slowly got up still feeling the pain, "I…I have to save her," he spoke.

"The only way I have a chance…is to become myself again."


	5. Chapter 5- What Next?

Jack was fighting through the pain that he was feeling in his entire body; he walked aimlessly, trying to find a way to get his powers back. "I really want to take back my wish now, where are you, you little item!?" Jack called out angrily to the cold air.

"Dad lied to me, I'll forever be stuck like this, and Crystal will pay the price for it," Jack said downhearted looking down at the sidewalk. For the first time in his life, he truly felt defeated and helpless, he then completely collapsed to the ground, down to his knees; tears were forming in his eyes as they silently rolled down his cheeks, dripping onto the ground.

"Please," he choked out. "I want to be me again...," more tears started to fall. Then he suddenly heard a faint voice inside his head, it was Crystal's, "Jack, please save me, Jack please… I believe in you !" he heard her say, ringing in his head; and in that moment, the same blue orb that he received in the beginning appeared again right in front of him.

He wiped the tears away from his face and slowly held the orb in his hands.

The orb then burst into a white light immediately blinding Jack. As he was surrounded by the warmth of the light, he started to feel a change within him; his skin began to become paler, the color of his hair transformed back to silver, his clothes he was wearing vanished and was replace by his usual clothes, he started to get his cool sensation back, but most importantly he got back his staff that appeared and was gripped in his hand.

He had fully become the winter spirit we know again, JackFrost.

He held the staff tighter, gripping it with both hands with a determined, yet angry look in his pure blue eyes. "No one messes with me!" he said angrily; with that said, he then hovered over the ground and in that instant, shot up like a rocket up to the sky. "Don't worry Crystal, I'm coming to save you," he said in his mind feeling the heavy wind blowing against his face.

Crystal was in a deserted wasteland of snow, she didn't really know where she was, but she figured it must have been similar to the North Pole due to the snow. Her arms were tied up, while she was being held back against a wall of ice. Damien was standing in front far from her with his back turned against her; he was waiting for a while to see if Jack would come. Why…why are you doing this?!" Crystal asked Damien.

"What has Jack ever done to you!?" she exclaimed. Damien then turned sharply looking at the young girl in disgust, "It's not what he had done to me, it's more of what he had done to himself," Damien said slowly walking to Crystal.

"You see, Jack is my older brother, and I knew him for quite some time, that is until I left to do other things I wanted to do, instead of doing a traditional job my parents passed down to Jack. Reason, I didn't take the job, is because I despise you mortals, you are weak, have no power, yet unknowingly you except us mystical creatures to help you by making things that are dull in life, to take them and turn them into something magical for your own likings; and to boot, because of you, Jack has grown soft, he is not the brother I remembered when I was raised alongside him, he may refuse to know this about himself, but secretly he had always developed a certain act of liking and caring for people, but he denies that by being mischievous, resulting in pulling pranks and being a jokester to everyone that knows him.

Because of you, he turned more into a more likeable character, than a coldhearted creature. So I think it is now time for him to move on permanently," he then summoned his own staff and pointed it close to Crystal's neck.

"But…I think I'll start with you now, since he isn't coming after all," he said coldly. Then he slowly raised his staff and it started glowing, "Sleep, forever," he exclaimed. Crystal was stunned with fear, she was just hoping deep down that somehow Jack would come. Then out of nowhere from a distance a light shot out from the sky and as the figure flew closer, it revealed to be Jack. Since Damien wasn't looking, Jack tackled him and threw him with full force towards a mountain of snow. He was hovering, still staring at the mountain with an angry look in his eyes. Crystal was a little surprise to see how Jack looked, "Jack…so it's true…this is the real you," Crystal said to Jack.

Then Jack turned his attention to her, "She believes in me now…well that explains' why she can see me," he said in his mind. Damien then walked out kicking the snow that was in his way, "So, you have your powers, oh joy," he said sarcastically. Then Jack turned his attention back to his brother, "Look Damien, you're my younger brother, so I'm giving you a chance to step down, or else," then a heavy wind of snow blew threw his hair, "This will get ugly," Jack said.

Then Damien gripped his own staff with both hands tighter, "Bring it then," he said smiling.

In that moment Damien flew up and charged his staff, pointing it to Jack, the staff glowed then fired a mass of snow towards him; but Jack knew better and dodged the attack like it was nothing.

He then flew up towards Damien's level and with a slight wave of his staff, sharp ice crystals appeared behind him hovering, "Please Damien stop, were are brothers, we shouldn't fight like this, if something happened to either one of us, our parents will be heart-broken, and I don't want that!" Jack pleaded; trying to talk to his brother.

"No! I won't listen to you, you left them, you left me, you abandoned your our kind to be with those humans, and because of that, I'll never forgive you!" he yelled. Jack then sighed, "Maybe…if I try to tire him out...he'll reconsider, I don't want to kill him since he's my brother," Jack said in his mind. Then Jack waved his hand forward and the icicles flew towards Damien, but only some scratched his face since he reflected most of them. "Damien then chuckled, "Is that all you really got, either you're holding back, or that girl you were with really transformed you into a total softy," he said.

Then Jack looked down; his hair was covering his eyes, without knowing it, a single tear fell from his face, "I told you I didn't want to fight, no matter how much I really want too, I'm trying to talk some sense into you Damien, yes I left, but that doesn't mean I totally abandoned you and our parents, I love you all so much, I just wanted to do…more with my life, than doing the same thing I've been doing for centuries…kind of like the same reason why you left," Jack said to his brother calmly. Then Damien lowered his staff, looking at his brother, "I'm pretty sure you know that feeling…wanting to do more than the same old thing," Jack exclaimed looking at his brother now.

"Yeah, I do," Damien said in a low voice. "And…I'm sorry if it seemed like if I betrayed you… I'm deeply sorry," Jack continued. Then Jack opened his arms, "Forgive me…brother," he said waiting for a hug. "But humans…they're-" "They're incredible, sure they're not like us, but they are just as special as we are, why you do think Santa Claus, Tooth-fairy, sand-man, and all the others go there, because they can't help but see how incredible they are, that's why we put out our magic out for them, so they can have something to believe, look forward to, and most importantly to make them happy, especially the children," Jack said interrupting, "We do it because it's our way of showing we love them, like family, it's not that we're force to." Jack was still hoping his brother would reconsider.

Damien still stared at Jack, then back at Crystal who was still tied up. "I guess…you're right," he said. Then he waved his hand towards Crystal's direction and in that moment, the rope that bided her, untied itself letting her go. "I'm…I'm sorry," Damien said; he flew and buried himself against Jack, hugging him. As it seemed that everything was over; a heavy wind starting rising ,shifting the snow forward. Since Damien didn't have a good grip on his staff it flew out of his hand directing hitting the wall's hard icy-surface. Damien looked in horror, "My staff…I'm practically useless without it!" he yelled.

"We got to get out of here, a horrific snow storm is coming," Jack said. "No…you don't understand…that staff was everything to me…now I-" then Damien started to fall; since Jack wasn't prepared ,he didn't get a good gripped on him. "Damien!" he tried flying down to reach his hand, but it was difficult since the strong winds were pulling him back as he was trying to go forward. As Damien was falling, he noticed an endless abyss that was below him, though with fast reflexes, he grabbed on the edge of the cliff; now handing for his life.

Jack fought through the winds desperately trying to reach his brother. The situation even got worse when large chunks of snow started to fall in the abyss. "Take my hand!" Jack yelled desperately, still struggling not to be blown away. Damien tried, but to no success, he couldn't do it, and eventually lost his gripped. Jack screamed in horror, tears were flying; he watched as his brother fell in the hole along with being buried with the heavy snow. "Damien," Jack said softly, tears were still rolling down his face.

"I…I couldn't save you." Though since the storm was still continuing, Jack then focused his attention on getting Crystal out safely. He flew, picked her up, and flew up into the sky as far away from the storm as much as possible.

They finally arrived back at her home town; he set her down nearby a park. "I'm sorry," she finally spoke, knowing about Jack's loss. "I just couldn't save him…" he said. "You did everything you could, I know for a fact that I don't think he'll want you to be haunted by his death, he would want you to remember him in a good way then blaming yourself," she said.

"Yeah, but I just don't have the heart to tell my parents," he continued. "Well it won't be easy, but it's best to tell them rather than keeping it a secret," she exclaimed. "Yes, I know, "he said back. Then Crystal moved on to another subject, "So…all this time you were real…I guess my sister was right after all," she said with a small smile. "Yeah….honestly the reason I became a human…was because…I just really wanted to meet you," he said blushing. "Me? Why?" she asked.

"Because…I guess…I had developed these kinds of feelings and I fell in love with you the first time I saw you," he said scratching the back of his head. "But since you're Jack Frost again, you can't revert back into a human," she said looking down.

"Yeah…it was only a one time deal…though I was hoping it wasn't short," Jack said. Then he looked at the sky, "Maybe…I think it's better this way…I have a job to do…and I can't let everyone down, and having this power is probably the only way I can protect you if something bad happens to you," he said turning his attention to her. "I'm happy that I really got to meet you, you made this experience worth wild." he smiled. "Will I ever see you again?" Crystal asked now holding his arm. "Only if you still believe in me," he said softly.

"Little known fact though, even when I said only children can see me, that is only half-true, since sometimes when I'm with children, they don't see me either, like adults, reason being, is because they don't believe in me, so that's why even though I'm there, I don't exist in their eyes, so it's all the matter of believing," he exclaimed.

"Well…I never forget you, I promise, every time it snows, I'll be thinking of you," Crystal said smiling. "Well…I guess this is good-bye," he said hovering above the ground. Then he moved closer to Crystal face, "I know you won't forget me, and I'll deeply never forget you nor your sister," he said looking at her. "Good-bye, until we meet again." Then he leaned closer and kissed her nose. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she responded; in that moment, he started to fade and was swept away along with the wind that was blowing.

Crystal couldn't help but stare at the sky waving good-bye to Jack. After that, she walked home and made up a story on why Jack had to leave to her parents. "Crystal, why is your noise red?" the mother asked.

"Huh, well I was out in the cold for so long…I guess…. eventually Jack Frost nibbled on my nose," she said with a slight laugh.

Then the mom laughed, "Oh, right," she said in a sarcastic way. Then Crystal turned to Melody and gave her a hug, "He return back to where he belongs the most," she said softly to her sister. "So you knew it was him," she asked. "Yes, just do me a favor… never stop believing in him, no matter how old you are," Crystal said. "I won't," Melody said cheerfully hugging her sister.


	6. Chapter 6- Snow Still Falls

Jack had arrived home shortly after he departed from the town. His mother came rushing in with open arms hugging her son, though Jack was sad due to the news he had to give.

"Oh, Jack we saw the whole thing from our crystal ball; I'm just glad you are alright;" the mother said holding him."You mean you know about Damien?" he asked. "Yes, and we also saw that you risked your life in trying to save him, we're deeply sad of your brother's loss, but I'm also happy you are alright as well, I could of lost you too," the mother said. "And…I'm sorry that things didn't go as planned for you, since I saw how much you cared for that girl." she continued. "Yeah, she said she'll never forget me," Jack said to her.

Then in that moment Jack thought of something, "Mom, even though I can't be a human living on Earth, can I still live there…I mean of course I'll still be doing my job of bringing winter, though the difference will be that I will always be there, but traveling from place to place," Jack said to her.

The mother thought for a moment, but after seeing on what Jack had gone through, she couldn't help but nod her head yes, "Yes, I'll allow it, you seemed pretty capable of being on your own now, instead of living here, just promise me you'll be careful," she said. "I promise, oh and of course I'll come visit you and dad from time to time as well as the other holiday creatures," he said smiling. She then gave him one last hug good-bye before he departed, "Good luck Jack," she said to her son.

Years Later

After many years of traveling and spreading snow throughout the world, Jack couldn't help but revisit the town he once lived as a human; he was hoping that he might see Crystal and Melody; he wondered how they would look like since he hadn't seen them for so long. As he was walking, he then noticed a big activity that was going on in the middle of the park, so due to his curiosity, he ran to the park and noticed many different people were wearing fancy clothes; dresses for the women and tuxedos for the men.

After seeing the people dressed, and seeing all the decorations, he concluded that there was a wedding going on; but he didn't know whose it was. He ended up walking around the party hoping to find someone he would recognize, but there was no success; that is until when the wedding started; the bride appeared starting to walk down the aisle with her father. Jack was surprised when he saw the bride's face, it was the girl he loved, Crystal, she was now a mature woman; she was getting married to another man.

Since he thought she would see him, he quickly hid behind a nearby table, still admiring her from a far. "She still looks beautiful," he said to himself. Even though Jack was sad that he couldn't be the one with her, he couldn't help but smile and be happy for her on her special day. "Hopefully the man that will be with her will treat her right," he said in his mind.

He then got up from the table still looking at her with her new soon to be husband, "I guess this is goodbye forever," he said. As he slowly walked away from the wedding, from the corner of his eye he then spotted Melody sitting with her parents; she was now a teenager; she was wearing a blue dress, with a small bracelet that looked like snowflakes; Jack saw that it had a carving of the letters J and F on it.

He couldn't help but chuckled a little, "Even though many kids don't believe in me, I least I know she had and always will," he said in his mind smiling; just thinking about the act of someone believing in him really made him feel good.

After that, he flew off into the sky, heading for another town. Melody then felt the wind moving her hair and couldn't help but turn; she looked up and caught a glimpse of Jack flying away before he was lost in the clouds. She turned back facing her sister's wedding smiling, touching her own bracelet, "After all these years…he had come back to visit us….I kept my promise in believing in you," she said in her mind staring at her bracelet.

After so many years of doing his job and traveling from place to place, Jack had slowly reverted back into a being that was the typed to just have fun and be mischievous by pulling pranks for his own amusement again.

Many Years Later

It was that time of year again and Jack was overly excited, "Snow Day!" he screamed with cheer, spreading snow around the new town he was in. He saw from above kids where screaming and cheering that snow was falling. They started making snow angels, others started snow ball fights, others were making snow-mans, and some were even sleighing on the snow as well. Jack was just so happy in seeing the children enjoying the day that he created for them.

He flew faster below catching all the beautiful things that the children were doing, except most of the children that were out, they paid no attention to Jack because they didn't believe in his existence; though that didn't really bother him, "As long as they love what I do, that is good enough for me," Jack would always say to himself.

Though he couldn't help but join the fun, so he landed on the snowy surface, and made a snowball with his ice-breath."I love snow ball fights," he said in his mind. As each child he would see, he would automatically throw a snow ball at them, he was just laughing having a good time. Kids were laughing, and smiling, also having a good time as well. "I sure love it when it snows," one kid said looking up at the sky. "Me too, "another kid said. "Me three," another responded.

Jack smiled, "You're welcome," he yelled waving. He then turned back and flew off into the sky again, still looking over the town.

After the whole excitement had died down, it was officially night time; no one was on the streets since everyone was indoors. Jack was sitting on the edge of a building relaxing; admiring the moon that was up in the sky. He gave a small smile unwinding his thoughts. "The moon sure is beautiful tonight," he said under his breath.

Since it was awfully silent, from out of nowhere Jack started to get the feeling that someone, or something was watching him; it made him feel a little uneasy. He turned his head from side to side examining his surroundings. "Something is not right," he muttered. He got up from the edge, and picked up his staff holding it defensively.

He sensed some kind of presents nearby and was determined to know what it was. Without a second thought, he immediately jumped off the building and flew scouting the streets for something unnatural. He then landed in the middle of a random sidewalk and started walking cautiously with his staff gripped with both hands defensively. He kept taking baby steps searching ,while keeping an eye out for his own back at the same time, so whatever it is that would attack him, he will be ready and not be caught off guard.

A voice from out of nowhere startled him, "Hello, there mate, it's been a long time since I've seen you," the figure spoke hiding in the shadows, Jack turned sharply towards the figure ready to fight; though as the figure revealed itself to be the Easter Bunny, Jack made a slight smile and lowered his staff. "Buddy!" he exclaimed. "I haven't seen you since Blizzard of 68 I believe, Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" Bunnymund said to Jack. Jack made a small chuckle and rested his head against his staff, "You aren't still mad about that are you, I just wanted to have a little fun," Jack said smiling.

Though Bunnymund wasn't smiling, he still had a serious look on his face."Yes, I'm still mad about it, but this is about something else….boys!" he called out snapping his fingers. Then magically, two large Yetis appeared behind Jack and caught him off guard, one of them grabbed him by the hood of his jacket; he was struggling with his legs dangling, trying to break free from the Yetis' grip. "Hey! What are you doing? Put me down you!" Jack yelled.

"Stuff him in the sack," Bunnymund said. The other large Yeti then revealed the red sack and put it down below Jack. "Hey," Jack said still trying to put up a fight. Though the Yeti that was holding him threw him in the sack and tied it with a green rope so he wouldn't get out.

Then the Yeti picked up the sack; a magical portal appeared before them; though Jack was still squirming inside, kicking, yelling and screaming. The Yeti threw Jack in the portal and as he went in; the portal disappeared. After he was gone, the Yetis' disappeared and Bunnymund disappeared into a hole that he made.

Unknowingly Jack had teleported into Santa's workshop; he was still in the sack on the floor next to Bunnymund who was standing. "I got him, as you requested," he called out. Then Santa appeared having a smile on his face, "Good, elves', please untie the rope and let him out," Santa instructed the two elves that were standing behind him.

Then Bunnymund walked away as the two elves' arrived and untied the rope, opening the sack; they couldn't help but peak inside. Jack had a slight angry, yet curious face on where he ended up. The elves gave him some room as he was unraveling himself from the sack. "Disgusting bag," he said in his mind.

He then looked around his surroundings and was quite shocked on where he was, it was so beautiful in his eyes, "Santa's workshop," he said in his mind. "Wow," he said out loud. "And there is the big jolly man himself," Jack continued. He walked slowly towards him, holding his staff behind his back.

"There he is, Jack Frost, I'm sure they treated you nicely," Santa said smiling. Though Jack made a disgusted face, "Sure, I love being thrown in a sack, and tossed through a magic portal," he sarcastically said with a bit of anger in his tone. Though Santa was still jolly as ever, "Oh, good, that was my idea," he exclaimed. But Jack wasn't amused and kept a straight face. Then the other holidays appeared revealing themselves, it was the sand-man along with the Tooth-fairy. "Hello, Jack," the Tooth-fairy said along with the sand-man smiling and waving.

Then Jack turned his back circling around, "So not that I'm not happy to see you all here, but why are you all together and brought me here?" Jack asked wanting answers. He even froze an elf getting a little bit of his anger out. "You know of the guardians' right?" Santa asked.

"Yeah, they're the ones that protect the children from any threat that causes them not to believe in you all, hence why you all are the protectors," Jack said still walking around.

"Well a threat is coming, and we need you…we want you to be one of the guardians," Santa said. Then Jack froze like a statue for a second, he then turned sharply staring at the group, he slammed his staff hard against the floor, "That's why you kidnapped me…just so I can be on this team!" Jack yelled angrily.

The floor around him began to turn into ice due to his frustration. "Look I appreciate the offer, but I don't really see myself qualified for it…so that's why I don't want to be a guardian," Jack said more calmly.

"I mean…you all don't want me…you all are hard work and deadlines, and I'm just snowballs and fun time," he said now resting on a table, "So I'm not a guardian," he finished saying.

Then the Tooth-fairy swept in front of Jack, "Jack, I don't think you understand, the things that we do here," she then hovered and showed the map of the world to him. Small fragments of light were blinking in different places of the Earth, "These are the lights that represent a child," she said. Then Santa came in, "And good or bad, naughty, or nice, we do what we can to protect them," he said.

Though Jack still refused, "Huh, no, no offense," he said to the group getting off the table walking away.

Then Bunnymund came in angrily, "But, how…how is that not offensive?" he said. "I mean, what does this clown know about brining joy to children anyway," he exclaimed. Jack froze again, feeling even more frustrated, "I can freeze you in a second if I wanted to," Jack said in his mind, though he kept his cool and turned with a smile.

"Huh, have you ever heard of a snow day; sure it's not a hard boil egg, but kids like what I do," he said slowly walking to the bunny. "But none of them believe in you," Bunnymund snapped back; though Jack slightly look down giving a little smile, almost wanting to laugh. "Bunny! Please, that's enough," the Tooth-fairy said. But Jack waved his hand, "No, no the kangaroo's right," he said. "What…what did you call me…I'm not a kangaroo mate…I'm a bunny, The Easter Bunny," he said walking up to Jack. Both of them were staring face to face at each other.

"Oh, really? and all this time I thought you were a Kangaroo," Jack continued; his staff was beginning to glow as a small portion of ice appeared under his feet.

The Tooth-fairy then got in the middle and broke them up before something was going to happen, "That's enough boys," she said. "Jack, please come with me," Santa then said. "Fine," he said leaving with him. Though as Santa was guiding Jack to his private room…Jack couldn't help but see all the toys and machinery as they were walking by, "Come on, I at least want to get a good look at this place," he said smiling. "Just keep up," Santa said.

After they have finally arrived at the room, Jack sat down in a chair. Santa held out a plate to him, "Do you want milk and cookies?" he asked. "Huh, no thank you," Jack said. Then Santa put the plate down and sat across from Jack. He sighed, "Look Jack, I know you're saying that this isn't your style of being a guardian...but we really do need your help, why else would we go through the trouble of bringing you here," Santa exclaimed. But Jack just sat quietly. "Why…why do you need me?" he finally spoke. "It's because you hold something very special that none of us here have…you may have not known that you had this all along," Santa said. After thinking about it for awhile Jack spoke again, "Fine, I'm in," he said giving in.

**_The time is near, a threat is coming,_**

**_As day turns to night the guardians will rise,_**

**_The Guardians of Childhood is what they're called,_**

**_As Nightmares rise, Dreams will prevail._**

**"_As long as they believe in us, we will protect them with our lives."_**


End file.
